staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok.godz.9.00, 10.20, 14.20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Doktor Melchior Wyderko; - Ale buty; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:15 Listy od Feliksa; - Gwiazdka Feliksa; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:25 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.226 10:00 Rupert; - Rupert i dzielny rycerz; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2404; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Bez pardonu; - Zaginieni; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 11:40 Telezakupy 11:55 Książki na zimę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W rajskim ogrodzie; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 12:45 Bez pardonu; - Immunitet; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 13:30 Bulionerzy; odc.14-Tygrys 13:55 Książki na zimę 14:00 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; odc.3 - Split. Miasto w pałacu. Chorwacja; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 14:15 Europa na wynos; odc. 5 - Leonardo da Vinci-Międzynarodowe sieci instytucji; reportaż 14:35 Laboratorium; magazyn 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ludzie wśród ludzi; magazyn 15:25 Kawa po turecku 15:55 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2404; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:45 Operacja Tytan; cz.I 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Parapet; magazyn 17:30 Plebania; odc. 496; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa (stereo) 18:40 Śmiechu warte 19:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Listonosz Pat; Kura złodziejka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:10 Bulionerzy; odc.15-Bezrobotni; serial komediowy prod. TVP 20:40 James Bond w Jedynce; Żyje się tylko dwa razy; (You Only Live Twice); 1967 film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (112') zgodą rodziców; reż: Louis Gilbert; wyk: Sean Connery, Donald Pleasance, Akiko Wakabayashi, Tetsuro Tamba 22:42 Wiadomości - skrót 22:45 Operacja Tytan; cz.II 22:50 Rajd Dakar 2005 - kronika 23:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2; (Best of the Best 2); 1989 film sensacyjny prod. USA (98') dla dorosłych; reż: Bob Radler; wyk: Eric Roberts, Phillip Rhee, Chris Penn, Edan Gross, Ralph Moeller 00:35 Operacja Tytan; cz.III 00:55 Mój mąż jest kobietą; (Min mand som kvinde); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. duńskiej 01:45 Po tamtej stronie; odc.19 - Punkt krytyczny; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.10 Radio; telenowela TVP 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom; Szaleństwo Majki Skowron; odc.3-Mirabelle; 1977 serial TVP 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; odc. 7 - Wizyta w ZOO; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwny świat kota Filemona; odc. 7 - Poważne zmartwienie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 195 - Trudna diagnoza; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:10 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:50 M jak miłość; odc. 9; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:35 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:20 Prognoza pogody 11:20 Jest jak jest; odc. 9 - Każdy chce wygrać swoją bitwę; serial TVP 11:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 12:35 Zaklinaczka dzieci; odc. 4; (The Baby Whisperer); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Lorraine O'Keeffe 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Życie do poprawki II; odc. 10 - Wina i kara; Twice in Life Time II; 2000 serial prod.USA; reż: David Winning; wyk: Paul Popovich,Al Waxman 14:15 Z Grabowskim po kraju; cz. 2 15:05 Na szpilkach - potrójne zbliżenie; Julia Pitera 15:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 641 - Czyj Emil?; telenowela TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 642 - Mocne uderzenie; telenowela TVP 16:40 Co ci dolega?; Nowe życie dla Delise; (New life for Delise); 2004 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 17:20 Powtórka z życia; Ach te zimy (1) 17:30 Bajki pana Bałagana; O dziwnym smaku i niezwykłym smoku 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Kraj się śmieje; - Wady i przywary 21:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:10 Nowojorscy gliniarze; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:55 Nakręcona Noc; program kulturalno-społeczny 00:45 Śmierć w Brunswick; (Death in Brunswick); 1990 film fabularny prod. australijskiej (106') /dla dorosłych/; reż: John Ruane; wyk: Sam Neill, Zoe Carides 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie Magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market Program reklamowy 07:00 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijud (Japonia/2002) Serial animowany (2/26) Reż: Waruro Suzuki (p) 07:30 Zbuntowany anioł (Argentyna/1999) Telenowela (32/270) Reż: Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk.: Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Verónica Vieyra (p) 08:30 Interwencja Cykl reportaży (363) 08:50 Czułość i kłamstwa (Polska/2000) Telenowela (10) Reż: Jarosław Żamojda, Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk.: Anna Chitro-Bergman, Mirosław Krawczyk, Aleksandra Nieśpielak 09:20 Szkoła przetrwania (USA/2000) Serial obyczajowy (13) wyk.: Joe Lando, Anne Marie Loder, Hayden Christensen (p) 10:20 Strażnik Teksasu (USA/2000) Serial sensacyjny (13) Reż: Aaron Norris, wyk.: Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard (p) 11:20 Kocham Klarę (Polska/2001) Powołanie do wojska, Serial komediowy (10/13) Reż: Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk.: Magdalena Wójcik, Tomasz Kozłowicz, Dorota Zięciowska 12:05 Zbuntowany anioł (Argentyna/1999) Telenowela (33/270) Reż: Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk.: Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Verónica Vieyra 13:00 TV market Program reklamowy 13:15 Rocket Power (USA/1999-2004) Serial animowany (4/60) 13:45 Exclusive (Polska/2005) Magazyn reporterów (82) 14:00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (USA/1999-2001) Serial komediowy (58) wyk.: Frankie Muniz, Jane Kaczmarek, Justin Berfield 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich (Polska) Ta okropna niedziela, Serial komediowy (130) Reż: Okił Khamidov, wyk.: Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Krystyna Feldman (p) 15:00 Miodowe lata (Polska/2002) Mysz, Serial komediowy (104) Reż: Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk.: Dorota Chotecka, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś (p) 15:45 Wydarzenia (Polska/2005) 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja Cykl reportaży (364) 16:30 Exclusive (Polska/2005) Magazyn reporterów (83) 16:45 Szkoła przetrwania (USA/Kanada/2000) Serial obyczajowy (14) wyk.: Joe Lando, Anne Marie Loder, Hayden Christensen 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (Polska/2004) Wieczór poezji mafijnej, Serial komediowy (160) Reż: Wojciech Nowak, wyk.: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Sergiusz Żymałka 18:45 Wydarzenia (Polska/2005) 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Awantura o kasę (Polska) Teleturniej (202) 20:15 24 godziny (USA/2002) Serial sensacyjny (5) wyk.: Kiefer Sutherland, Elisha Cuthbert, Leslie Hope 21:10 Świat według Kiepskich (Polska) Wata Mariana, Serial komediowy (131) Reż: Okił Khamidov, wyk.: Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Krystyna Feldman 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) Losowanie totolotka 21:50 Dziki (Polska/2004) Serial komediowy (4) Reż: Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk.: Krzysztof Gosztyła, Bogusław Linda, Janusz Rewiński 22:40 Drogówka Magazyn policyjny (2) 23:10 Biznes Wydarzenia Magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Pogoda 23:40 Niezła sztuka (Polska) Magazyn kulturalny (36) 00:10 Pierwsza fala (USA/1998) Serial fantastyczny (10) Reż: Holly Dale, Rob LaBelle, wyk.: Robert Duncan, Sebastian Spence, Rob LaBelle 01:10 Pięć asów (USA/1999) Komedia sensacyjna Reż: David Michael O'Neill, wyk.: Charlie Sheen, Christopher McDonald, David Sherrill 03:00 Aquaz Music Zone Magazyn muzyczny TVN 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Uwaga! - magazyn 07:30 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 08:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 11:35 Rozmowy z toku - talk-show 12:40 Na Wspólnej (401) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13:30 Nash Bridges (25) - serial sensacyjny. USA 1996-2001 14:05 Serce z kamienia (95) - telenowela. Meksyk 14:55 Ostry dyżur VI (22) - serial obyczajowy. USA 15:55 Grzesznica (42) - telenowela. Meksyk 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17:15 W-11 Wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:50 Rozmowy z toku - talk-show 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:10 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22:45 W moich snach - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0:10 Uwaga! - magazyn 0:30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Szczecin 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.50 Kronika regionalna 7.55 Wokół nas 8.00 Fonograf 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Smaki, które podbiły świat 9.45 Sprawa na dziś 10.15 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Piknik Country Mrągowo 2004 12.35 Ginące cywilizacje 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Wierzę... 14.45 Książka dla malucha 15.00 Trzy szalone zera 15.45 Labirynty kultury 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Kronika regionalna 16.50 Gość Trójki 17.00 Zgrzyt 17.25 Na afiszu 17.50 Telenotatnik 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wokół nas 18.30 Fonograf 19.00 Klan 19.25 Wielkie napady PRL-u 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.55 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.05 Wokół nas 22.10 Na afiszu 22.15 To jest temat 22.50 Studio pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Muhammad Ali w oczach świata 0.05 Glina 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (111) - serial komediowy 9.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (97) - telenowela 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Kinomaniak - mag. 13.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.15 Echa lasu 15.45 W ostatniej chwili - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja się zastrzelę (102) - serial komediowy 17.10 Młodzieńcza miłość (98) - telenowela 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Za młoda, by umrzeć - dramat kryminalny, USA, 1990 (godz. 21.00 Wydarzenia) 22.10 Ally McBeal (102) - serial komediowy 23.10 Siła przebaczenia - komediodramat, USA 1997 1.05 Pałac wagabundów (51) - serial obyczajowy 1.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.20 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.45 Joker - talk show 3.35 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.15 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.15 Telesklep 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (154) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Prawdziwa miłość (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.30 Córka przeznaczenia (97) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.20 Renegat (32) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.15 Garito - teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Córka przeznaczenia (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Wczoraj jak dziś (4) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Niesamowite historie (21) - serial science fiction. USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Renegat (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Wczoraj jak dziś (5) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (22) - serial science fiction. USA 20.10 Szatański spisek doktora Fu Manchu - komedia, USA 1980 reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar, Simon Williams, Steve Franken 22.05 Niesamowite opowieści (12) - serial science-fiction. USA 23.00 El Condor - western, USA 1970 reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jim Brown, Lee Van Cleef, Patrick O'Neal, Marianna Hill, Iron Eyes Cody, Elisha Cook Jr 0.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 4 - Trzecia część mocy; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 10:00 Raj; magazyn 10:25 Polska w Białym Domu 10:40 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 11:05 Jak niebo nad nami - koncert zespołu WILKI; (stereo) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 622 - Młoda para; telenowela TVP 12 40 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:30 Teatr Telewizji; Urodziny Mistrza; autor: Zbigniew Książek; reż: Marta Meszaros 14:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny; magazyn operowy 15:05 Krakowskie Promsy 15:25 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Jak to z nazwami miejscowymi po wojnie bywało 16:00 Domisie; program dla dzieci 16:25 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 4 - Trzecia część mocy; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Parapet; magazyn 17:35 Święta wojna; - Impresario; serial TVP 18:05 Jak niebo nad nami - koncert zespołu WILKI; (stereo) 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy Dobromir; - Żniwa; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 622 - Młoda para; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 190 - Kozioł ofiarny; serial prod. TVP stereo 22:05 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 22:25 Polska w Białym Domu 22:45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 23:15 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Blok; film animowany Hieronima Neumanna 23:20 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Figa; film animowany Hieronima Neumana 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Jak niebo nad nami - koncert zespołu WILKI; (stereo) 00:50 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 4 - Trzecia część mocy; 1996 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 17 - Żniwa 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 02:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 622 - Młoda para; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 03:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 190 - Kozioł ofiarny; serial prod. TVP stereo 03:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 04:05 Święta wojna; - Impresario; serial prod. TVP 04:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 05:00 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 05:25 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Blok; film animowany Hieronima Neumanna 05:35 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Figa; film animowany Hieronima Neumana 05:45 Wiadomości - skrót 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o)- 8.00 Miss mokrego podkoszulka - film obyczajowy, Polska 2002 9.05 Podwójny blef - film sensacyjny, Francja-Wlk. Brytania 2002, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tcheky Karyo 10.55 Oczy niebieskie - komedia, Polska 1994 12.25 Przesłanie 46664 13.25 Prawie kobieta - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 15.00 Dama kameliowa - film kostiumowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Antczak. wyk. Anna Radwan, Jan Frycz, Stanisława Celińska 16.45 Otwarte serca - dramat, Dania 2002, reż. Suzanne Bier, wyk. Mads Mikkleson, Paprika Steen, Sonja Richter 18.40 Przez 24 godziny II (20) - serial 19.30 Whoopi (2) - serial 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Hazard bogowie i LSD - film dokumentalny 0.05 44 Minuty: Strzelanina w północnym Hollywood - film sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Yves Simoneau 1.40 Kamienie - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 2002 3.55 Samuraj - film akcji, Hiszpania 2002 5.30 Pół serio - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6:30 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 8:10 Wesoły Roger - film familijny, Dania 2001 9:45 Ostatni skok - film akcji, Francja 2002 11:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood 11:55 Detektyw Foyle: Dzień Orła - film kryminalny, Wlk. Brytania 2002 13:35 Perfumy - komediodramat, USA 2001 15:20 Zobacz w HBO 15:50 Mali Agenci 3 - film przygodowy, USA 2003 17:15 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 19:00 Parasol bezpieczeństwa - film akcji, USA 2003 20:30 Cinema, cinema (3) PIĄTKOWA PREMIERA 21:00 Premiera: Niewidoczni - thriller, Wlk. Brytania 2002 22:40 Krwawa profesja - thriller, USA 2002 0:30 Wilk - horror, USA 1994 2:35 Anarchiści - komediodramat, Niemcy 2001 4:15 Dzień świra - komediodramat, Polska 2002 5:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 07:30; 08:30; 09:30; 10:30; 11:30; 12:30; 13:30; 14:30; 15:30; 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz - mag. informacyjny 07:50 Rozmowa dnia - program public. 08:00 Diagnoza - program medyczny 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Smaki, które podbiły świat (3/13): Opowieść o chili - serial dok. 09:45 Sprawa na dziś (7/31) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10:10 Telezakupy 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn 11:15 Gość dnia 11:45 Piknik Country Mrągowo 2004 12:35 Ginące cywilizacje (1/26): Na tropie Wielkiej Stopy - serial dok, Francja 13:45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:45 Książka dla malucha - magazyn 15:00 Trzy Szalone Zera (3/13): Żegnaj nadziejo - serial przygodowy, Polska 15:45 Labirynty kultury - magazyn 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - program public. 16:45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Strefa qltury - magazyn muzyczny 17:15 Na afiszu - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier, Pogoda - program inf. 17:50 Inforegion - zapowiedzi imprez 18:00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Zbliżenia - magazyn toruński 18:50 Misja Saturn 19:00 Klan (8) - telenowela, Polska 19:25 Wielkie napady PRL-u - cykl dok. 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda - program inf. 21:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodar, pogoda 21:45 Zbliżenia i sport - mag. informacyjny 22:00 Rozmowa dnia - program public. 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier, Pogoda - program inf. 23:10 Muhammad Ali w oczach świata (2-ost.) - film dok, Wielka Brytania 2001 00:05 Glina (2/12) - serial krym, Polska 01:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 07:30 Nie będę cię kochać - film psych, Polska 1974 09:00 Tato nie pij - film dok. 09:20 Dzieci oskarżają - dok. 09:35 Zabawa - film dok. 09:55 Temat - film dok. 10:05 Kac - film animowany 10:10 Jeden plus jeden - dok. 10:25 śmierć fabryki - dok. 10:35 Skupisko - film dok. 10:45 203 Sprawiedliwych - film dok, Polska 1985 10:55 Tłum - film dok. 11:10 Z archipelagu Gułag - film dok, Polska 1009 12:20 Recordissimo 12:40 Ostatni strzał - film kryminalny 1959 14:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 25A/58 14:15 Wieczna Ewa - film dok. 14:25 Duży ruchliwy dom - dok. 14:35 Nad Odrą, Nysą i Bałtykiem - film dok. 15:05 Jeniec Europy - dramat historyczny, Polska 1989 17:00 Z punktu widzenia noc- nego portiera - film dok. 17:15 Jestem mężczyzną - dok. 17:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa 16A/75 17:45 Nie będę cię kochać - film psychol, Polska 1974 19:25 Tato nie pij - film dok. 19:30 Dzieci oskarżają - dok. 19:40 Zabawa - film dok. 19:50 Tratwa - film animowany 19:55 Temat - film dok. 20:05 Kac - film animowany 20:10 Cudowne miejsce - film obyczajowy, Polska 1994 22:00 Cud - film dok. 22:05 O istnieniu cudownych miejsc - film dok. 22:35 Ostatni strzał - film kryminalny, Polska 1959 00:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 25A/58 00:10 Wieczna Ewa - film doku- mentalny, Polska 1958 Hallmark 06:00 Gorzkie wspomnienia - dramat, USA 2004 07:45 Opowieść wigilijna - film familijny, USA 1999 09:30 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2000 11:15 Powrót do Providence (14) - serial obycz, USA 12:15 Tylko miłość (2) - serial 14:00 Gorzkie wspomnienia - dramat, USA 2004 15:45 Opowieść wigilijna - film familijny, USA 1999 17:30 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2000 19:15 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział (34) 22:00 Twarda sztuka (3) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1998, reż. Tony Tilse 22:45 Twarda sztuka (4) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1998, reż. Tony Tilse 23:45 Sprawiedliwość dla nie- winnych - dramat, USA 1994, reż. Paul Krasny 01:30 Babski oddział (34) 02:30 Twarda sztuka (3) - dramat sens, Australia 1998 Europa Europa 14:00 Gdzie jest wolność? - komedia, Włochy 1954, reż. Roberto Rosselini 15:35 Pożar - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 1967, reż. Stephen Frears 16:10 Gra złudzeń - komedia, Włochy 1972, reż. Luigi Comencini 18:05 Nelly i pan Arnaud - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Sautet 20:00 Cinemania - mag. filmowy 20:30 Zbrodnia w Cuence - dramat kryminalny, Hiszpania 1980, reż. Pilar Miro 22:05 Mannowie - powieść stulecia (1/3) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2001, reż. Heinrich Breloer 23:55 Perwersyjna Lea - film erotyczny, Francja 2001 01:30 Damy z Lasku Bulińskiego - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1945, reż. Robert Bresson TV Puls 06:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 07:00 Z archiwum naszej anteny 08:00 Superman - serial anim. 08:20 Puls wieczoru - public. 08:50 Adam i Ewa (134) - serial 09:20 Adam i Ewa (135) - serial 09:50 Telezakupy 11:10 Program religijny 12:10 Minio - film dokumentalny 13:20 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Popeye - serial anim. 15:50 Zdrożało potaniało - mag. 16:00 Przygody foczki Salty (9): Opustoszały dom - serial 16:30 Sowieci do domu - film dokumentalny 17:00 KinoRozmównica 17:45 Piłka ręczna: Turniej eliminacyjny do ME - mecz Holandia - Polska 19:30 Zachować dla przyszłości: Borneo - serial dok. 20:00 Lekarstwo na miłość - komedia, Polska 1965 21:45 Puls wieczoru - public. 22:15 świątek piątek - magazyn 22:50 Taaaka ryba - magazyn 00:10 Monte Cassino - film dokumentalny, Polska 1992 Ale Kino! 08:00 Wesołych świąt - film krótkometrażowy 08:15 Uniesie nas wiatr - film obyczajowy, Iran/Francja 1999 10:10 Kobieta i kobieta - dramat psychol, Polska 1979 11:50 Brązowy ekran - film dokumentalny, USA 2003 13:20 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego - komedia, Hiszpania 1988 14:50 Hiroszima, moja miłość - dramat, Francja/Japonia 1959, reż. Alain Resnais 16:20 Jak stworzyć geniusza - film krótkometrażowy 16:35 Jagoda w supermarkecie - komedia, Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Włochy 2003 18:00 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1946 20:00 W rodzinnym sosie - komedia, Francja 1996 21:50 Twardy glina - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 23:20 Kasyno - dramat kryminalny, USA 1995 02:15 Prawo pożądania - komediodramat, Hiszpania 1986 Tele 5 06:45 Przygody Sandokana 07:15 Biznes dzisiaj 07:25 Tarzan (56/75) - serial 07:50 żar tropików (7/22) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 08:50 Telezakupy 11:00 Czynnik PSI - serial 12:00 Aniołki znowu w akcji - film sensacyjny, Francja/Niemcy/Włochy 1996 13:50 Telezakupy 14:20 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt (4) - serial 15:25 Werdykt - magazyn 15:50 Twarzą w twarz - public. 16:30 Czynnik PSI - serial 17:35 żar tropików (8/22) 18:45 autoklub.pl - moto. 19:10 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii 19:40 Biznes dzisiaj 20:05 83 godziny do świtu - thriller, USA 1990 21:55 Czynnik PSI - serial 23:00 Biznes dzisiaj 23:15 Niebezpieczny związek - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Richard Spence 00:35 świat wokół nas - serial 01:00 Wspaniały świat seksu 01:50 Erotyczne fantazje (4/10) TCM 21:00 Burza mózgów - film SF, USA 1983, reż. Douglas Trumbull 22:45 Shaft w Afryce - thriller, USA 1973, reż. John Guillermin 00:30 Klątwa - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 02:15 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Dakar 2005 - 13. etap 09:15 Watts 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pś w Wengen. Slalom mężczyzn do kombinacji 10:30 Bobsleje: Zawody Pś w Cortica d'Ampezzo. Supergigant kobiet 12:00 Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 2005 - 13. etap 12:45 (na żywo) Rajd Dakar 2005 - 14. etap 13:00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pś w Wengen. Zjazd mężczyzn do kombinacji 14:15 (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody Pś w Ruhpolding. Sprint kobiet 15:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney - półfinał 16:45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 2005 - 14. etap 17:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pś w skokach narciarskich w Kulm/Bad Mittendorf - eliminacje 18:00 Piłka nożna: Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów 18:30 Biathlon: Zawody Pś w Ruhpolding - sprint kobiet. Najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:00 Bowls: Mś w Norfolk. ćwierćfinały mężczyzn 21:30 Poker: European Tour w Barcelonie 22:30 Automobilizm: Rajd Dakar 2005 - 14. etap 23:15 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów 00:30 Gooooal! 00:45 Rajd Dakar 2005 - 14. etap 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 06:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mś 2004 - mecz finałowy Kanada - USA 08:50 żużel: Ekstraliga - mecz Włókniarz Częstochowa - Unia Tarnów 11:00 Zimowa Uniwersjada Innsbruck 2005: Skoki narciarskie 13:00 Hokej na lodzie: Ostatni mecz finałowy NHL sezonu 2003/04 Tampa Bay - Calgary Flames 15:30 Piłka ręczna: Turniej kwalifikacyjny mężczyzn do ME - mecz Słowacja - Azerbejdżan 17:15 Futbol Mundial - magazyn 17:45 Piłka ręczna: Turniej kwalifikacyjny mężczyzn do ME - mecz Polska - Holandia 20:00 Zimowa Uniwersjada Innsbruck 2005: Narciarski Cross Country 21:30 Zimowa Uniwersjada Innsbruck 2005: Skoki narciarskie 23:30 łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice CANAL + Sport 07:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Benetton Treviso 09:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Barcelona - Scavolini Pesaro 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska - mecz Lille - Olympique Marsylia 13:30 Ligue 1 - magazyn 14:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Benetton Treviso 16:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Barcelona - Scavolini Pesaro 18:00 Archiwum lig europejskich - magazyn 20:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day 20:30 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - film sensac, USA 2002 22:50 8. mila - dramat, USA/Niemcy 2002 00:45 Mary J. Blige - koncert TVP 3 Białystok 06:45 Telezakupy - 15 min. 07:00 Echa dnia - 30 min. 07:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 07:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 07:45 Obiektyw - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 08:00 Kinoman - 10 min. 08:10 Przegląd suwalsko-mazurski - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 08:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 08:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 08:45 Gość dnia - 15 min. 09:00 Smaki, które podbiły świat - USA 2002 , 30 min. 09:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 09:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:45 Sprawa na dziś - Mikołaj Hamerski , Barbara Lauks,Sylwia Juszczak,Agnieszka Korzeniowska,Ireneusz Czop , Polska 2003 , 25 min. 10:10 Telezakupy - 20 min. 10:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 10:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 10:45 Telekurier - Magazyn , 30 min. 11:15 Gość dnia - 15 min. 11:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 11:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 11:45 Piknik Country Mrągowo 2004 - 45 min. 12:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 12:35 Ginące cywilizacje - Francja 1997 , 55 min. 13:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 13:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Agrobiznes - 15 min. 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - 30 min. 14:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 14:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 14:45 Książka dla malucha - Magazyn , 15 min. 15:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - Wiktor Skrzynecki , Joanna Jabłczyńska,Sebastian Świąder,Grzegorz Ruda,Anna Polony , Polska/Niemcy 1999 , 30 min. 15:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 15:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 15:45 Labirynty kultury - Magazyn , 25 min. 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - 20 min. 16:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 16:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 16:45 Obiektyw - flesz - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 16:50 Gość dnia - 10 min. 17:00 Boom Hit Music - 30 min. 17:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:45 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:50 Przegląd suwalsko-mazurski - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 18:00 Obiektyw - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! - 5 min. 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza - 5 min. 18:30 Reportaż - 30 min. 19:00 Klan - Telenowela , Paweł Karpiński , Halina Dobrowolska,Zygmunt Kęstowicz,Agnieszka Kotulanka,Tomasz Stockinger , Polska 1997 , 25 min. 19:25 Rządówka 73 - Magazyn , 25 min. 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Magazyn , 10 min. 20:00 Telekurier - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 20:50 Studio pogoda - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Echa dnia - 30 min. 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:40 Prognoza pogody - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 21:45 Obiektyw - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:00 Punkt widzenia - 15 min. 22:15 To jest temat - 15 min. 22:30 Kurier - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 22:50 Studio pogoda - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 22:55 Kurier sportowy - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 23:10 Muhammad Ali w oczach świata - Film dokumentalny , 55 min. 00:05 Glina - Władysław Pasikowski , Jerzy Radziwiłowicz,Urszula Grabowska,Maciej Stuhr,Robert Gonera , Polska 2003 , 60 min. 01:05 Zakończenie programu - 355 min. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CANAL + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2005 roku